kassyshalynmeryzadlorreannefandomcom-20200215-history
KassyShalynmerYzadLorreanne
KassyShalynmerYzadLorreanne (Japanese version: キャシーの冒険) is a 2017 fanmade show made by Captain Candlehead. It contains 4 seasons with 27 episodes each. Theme Song *Yes/No Continue? (Season 1-2) *Kataomoi No Karaage by HKT48 (Season 3-4) Characters Main Characters *Kassy - Katie Lowes (Season 1), Cristina Pucelli (Season 2-present) *Shalynmer - Jessica DiCicco *Yzad - Sarah Silverman *Lorreanne - Mindy Kaling Recurring Characters *Oscar (the cat) - Tom Kenny *Casie - Shelby Rabara *Robin - Grey DeLisle *Sir Del - Lewis MacLeod *Leon Deer - Jason Lee Episodes Pilot *Swamp Attack - Kassy, Shaylnmer, Yzad and Lorreanne detect to swamp monster on Halloween. (Be Cool, Scooby Doo! reference) Season 1 * Yzad's Out - Kassy, Shaylnmer and Lorreanne have a game activity while Yzad is on vacation. * Two Kassy's, One Big Problem - Kassy stops Casie from copying. * Tuckered Girls - Kassy joins Yzad and Lorreanne on the girl scout camp and took hallucinogens. * Lost in Mine - Kassy gets brain loss. * Panda Caps - Lorreanne and Shalynmer show Kassy their panda caps similar to hers. * Sweetheart Festival '- Kassy admires Kurt so much. * 'I Wrote This Fable - Shalynmer acts like Kassy by writing a fable, so Kassy helps her find a good setting. * Why Hello - Lorreanne and Kassy go to a dangerous river. * Skippin' Skidoo - Kassy makes an Uno challenge with the three others. * Be Lucky - The four friends got lucky, and Kassy wishes to be luckier but with a bad trip. * Oscarfoolery - Oscar the cat tricks Kassy by wearing a panda suit on April Fools Day. * Elana - On Yzad's birthday, she gets mad at Kassy, then later on Kassy goes incognito. * A Wooden Elevator Can't Help - Shalynmer tries to fix the elevator. * Robby Rob Robs '- Robin gets to be a famous pirate mascot with the help of Kassy. * 'If It's The Last Thing I Poo - Kassy gets in trouble about being always busy in her room, and tries the bathroom as a business room. * Moleh Moleh '- Kassy tries to join the dance. * 'Rock On! '- Kassy plans to make a death metal band with her friends. * 'Cactus Fart- Kassy's funny short comic strip became famous at school. * Spaghetti n' Waffles - Kassy and Shalynmer begin eating and arguing. * I May have Been a Slow Jerk - Kassy can't handle all the activities at May. * Review or Swim - Kassy decides to review instead of swimming. * Road to the Multiverse Part 1 '- Kassy and Lorreanne travels around the multiverse. * 'Road to the Multiverse Part 2 * Bike-a Go Fast - Shalynmer makes an accident on Kassy after a bike testing. * Birthday Bat '- The three have problems on Kassy's birthday gift, a flying toy bat that doesn't even work. * 'Four Eyes - Kassy lost her eye contacts when she forgot her phone, then Leon the deer helped her. * The Fun Fair - The four friends enjoy fun rides and specials in the amusement park. Season 2 *'Speedy Thunderhog' - Kassy makes a comic about her as a superhero. *'Madame Kassy' - Kassy refuses that finished many electric guitar lessons, then later was brought to a magic tutorial. *'One Flu over the School' - During a series of escalating dares at the first day of school, Shalynmer cleans the dirty toilet, causing her to have flu. *'Emo on the Loose' - Kassy meets Lucy. *'Shalyn-sanity' - Shalynmer wins over a basketball match. *'Every Product We Reach is Bleach' - The four get in problems with bleach, then Yzad pretends to be a grandma after all the bleach she had used. *'Animal Party' - Kassy, Shalynmer, Yzad and Lorreanne introduce an animal costume party in their treehouse. *'The Giganto Plant' - Kassy accidentally plants the biggest and dangerous octopus plant, causing the her friends to find a way to cut it. *'Call Grandpa' - Yzad, Shalynmer and Lorreanne try to disguise as Kassy to video call her grandfather. *'Shop Shifter' - Kassy goes to the mall to buy the latest cereal, Foxy. *'Fear the Bat!' - Kassy gets a weird superhero dream, then Lorreanne joins in her dream in the next day. Deleted/banned episodes Season 1 *'Swedish Capricorns' - Kassy talks about and fights against Casie. **This episode is banned in Scandinavian countries because it's a Swede abuse. Another reason is Casie already died at 'Two Kassy's, One Big Problem'. Trivia *This series has only the languages: English, Japanese, German and Swedish. *It is possible if there will be Season 4, but will contain 15 episodes. *In the series, Kassy's irises appear to be green, but in the episode "Four Eyes", they seem to be shown as originally brown. *In the Swedish version, The title of the series is called "Cathy Jakobsen och Vänner". *The first episode of Season 2 is based on the episode 'The Comic' from The Amazing World of Gumball, Ace Savvy from The Loud House, Sonic the Hedgehog, Rainbow Dash and Captain Underpants. Category:Main Pages